


Helenium

by kinkywonn



Series: Belladonna [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Kiss, Sad, Self Sacrifice, Sorry guys, Space AU, There is death, This is sad guys, Voltron au, im sorry, scifi, the final kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: This was it. Everything they've fought for, everything they've sacrificed comes down to this moment.For the kihyungwon bingo!Prompt: Sci-fi





	Helenium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, welcome to this Hell, thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy this, even though it will make you cry because guess what, I cried while writing this. 
> 
> Enjoy the suffering for the prompt fellas!

This was it. Everything they’ve fought for, everything they’ve sacrificed comes down to this moment. This one, brief moment in the beginning of the end. It was here, on the plane with the last strand of the once infinite realities, the witch brought to her knees, the last reality saved. Hyungwon had eventually reasoned with her, bringing her back to her senses, reminding her of who she truly was. Who she used to be. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry… I can’t undo what I’ve done. This is the end of everything as we know it.” the witch said, her head bowed, tears splattering on the shimmering, changing surface of the Beginning.  Hyungwon’s hands were still hovering by the witch’s temples, fingers barely touching the skin there. 

 

“This is not the end.” Hyungwon murmured, his voice strong and unwavering, just like his gaze. The witch raised her head, golden eyes wide and disbelieving.

 

“There’s nothing we can do! I’ve ruined everything that ever was because of my selfishness! There is nothing!” she shouted, voice echoing in the vast plane. The other five paladins watched on, their own expressions tired, sad but yet still hopeful. They’ve accomplished the impossible numerous times, saved their  _ universe _ numerous times. What’s one more time? 

 

“There’s one thing we can do. The  _ only _ thing we can do. And I think you know what I’m talking about.” Hyungwon stood, his voice still steady. He held out a hand to the witch, her eyes wide as she stared at his hand. She eventually came to an understanding of what Hyungwon was talking about, reaching up and taking his hand and standing up. Hyungwon then turned around to face the other paladins, his friends, his  _ family _ . 

 

He walked towards them, the witch staying in her place as she watched Hyungwon face his friends. She knew what he was talking about and she knew what that entailed. The amount of courage and strength it would take to tell the people he loved what he was about to do would be immense. He holds them all dear, very close to his heart, this could not be easy for him. 

 

“I know what I have to do, what we,” Hyungwon gestures to the witch behind him. “Have to do. It is the only way to save everyone.  _ Everything _ .” Hyungwon said, looking his family in the eyes, lingering on Kihyun’s the longest. Kihyun’s eyes widened when he realised what Hyungwon was saying. 

 

“No! You can’t mean-!” Kihyun couldn’t finish the sentence, his throat closing up with the fear and grief crawling through his heart.

 

“It is exactly what I mean, Kihyun. It is the only way to save everything that ever was, that ever will be.” 

 

“You’re sacrificing yourself! There has to be another way!” Changkyun shouted. 

 

Hyungwon shook his head.

 

“There isn’t. This is my true purpose, everything I’ve worked for has come to this moment. This is where my timeline ends, where it was meant to end up.” Hyungwon said, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. This was  _ hard _ , it was hard hearing the cries of his family, their pleas for another way, how there  _ must be another way _ . 

 

“I’m sorry everyone, if there was another way, I would take it. But there isn’t, and time is running out. This is where my story ends, how it was always supposed to end, but all of yours don’t end here. They will all keep going on, for a very long time. I’ve lived a long life, growing up on my home planet, watching it be destroyed and then finding you and fighting in this war. The war we’re about to end.” Hyungwon’s voice wavered, tears coming to his eyes as he watched the others come to the realisation that this was the end for him, that this was where they’ll have to say goodbye. 

 

Hyungwon stepped up to Wonho first, the tears already slowly falling from his eyes as he looked Hyungwon in the eyes. 

 

“You’ve always been the rock that keeps us all grounded, the voice of reason more often than you weren’t. The time will come where you must be the voice of reason to many others, a diplomat to leaders of other planets. That day will come, and you will do it well.” Hyungwon brought Wonho into a hug, Wonho hugging Hyungwon tightly. 

 

“I’m going to miss you, Hyungwon.” Wonho mumbled, his voice thick with tears.

 

“And I’ll miss you too, stay strong. I know you will.” Hyungwon stepped away, watching as Wonho succumbed to his sadness, covering his face as he cried. Hyungwon willed his own tears away, taking in a deep breath as he stepped up to Changkyun. 

 

“You’re incredibly smart and you’ll continue to do great things, like you’ve done throughout all the years we’ve been together. I know you’re going to create many more wonderful things that are going to help so many people.” Hyungwon brought Changkyun into a tight hug, Changkyun sniffling in Hyungwon’s ear.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Changkyun mumbled, stepping away. 

“And I will miss you just as much, Changkyun. You’re going to do great, just you see.” Hyungwon watched as Changkyun took his glasses off and began rubbing his eyes. 

 

Hyungwon’s heart began to grow heavier the more he moved on.

 

“Hyunwoo, you’ve been a great leader of this rowdy, ragtag group of kids. And you’ve been a wonderful friend throughout this entire journey, despite us losing you for two years at one point. You’re doing great as the captain for the garrison, leading them to victory and more. You’ll keep doing so, I know you will.” Hyungwon brought Hyunwoo close, Hyunwoo closing his arms around Hyungwon.

 

“Thank you, Hyungwon. It’s not going to be the same without you around.” Hyunwoo said as he pulled away, a tear falling from one of his eyes. Hyungwon smiled at him, wiping a tear from his own face.

 

“No, it won’t be. I’ll miss you.” 

 

“I’ll miss you too.” Hyungwon moved on to Jooheon, their second youngest already succumbed to grief. Hyungwon smiled sadly and brought Jooheon close. Jooheon held on tightly, sniffling and taking in shaky breaths.

 

“Hey, you’re going to be alright. You’ve always pulled through, no matter what was thrown at you. You’ve gotten us all out of so many sticky situations, our sharpshooter coming in clutch. You’re going to help so many more people, I know you will. Stay strong, you’ll be alright.” Hyungwon felt Jooheon nod against his shoulder. Hyungwon brushed a hand through Jooheon’s hair before stepping away and moving on to Kihyun. The last one. 

 

“Kihyun, please look at me.” Hyungwon whispered, moving a hand to lift Kihyun’s chin up with two fingers. Kihyun had tears streaming down his face, his face scrunched up. 

 

“Isn’t there any other way?” Kihyun whispered, bringing Hyungwon close. 

 

“I’m afraid not. I don’t want to leave you, but this is where my story, and by consequence, our story, ends. I’ve had a good life with you, and I will miss it greatly. You’ve been there through everything, comforted me when I needed it the most. I’ve enjoyed every minute spent with you,” Hyungwon had to stop, taking in a deep breath as the tears finally escaped from his eyes, his chest aching. “I love you, and I’ll always love you.” 

 

The dam broke and both Kihyun and Hyungwon broke into sobs, holding each other close. The others looked away, not wanting to continue watching such an intense, private moment between the two. It had only been a month since Kihyun had finally gathered up the courage to ask Hyungwon on a date and confess his feelings for Hyungwon, which he had been harbouring for years. 

 

“And I’ll always keep loving you, even though you won’t be around me anymore. I’m going to miss you, Hyungwon.” Kihyun whispered, his sobs calming down.

 

“And I’ll miss you. I don’t know what’s going to happen afterwards, but know that I’ll always love you.” Hyungwon and Kihyun kissed slowly, their lips tasting of salt and tears still falling down their faces. When they pulled apart, Hyungwon turned around to face the witch. In a flash of white, the original five paladins materialised behind the witch. Hyungwon walked towards the witch and the paladins, turning around one last time to say his final goodbyes to the family he had found. He linked eyes with Kihyun once more, mouthing ‘ _ I love you _ ’ and receiving one in return. He turned around, closing his eyes and concentrating. 

 

And in a flash, Hyungwon, the witch and the original paladins were gone. In their place, the Beginning pulsed, lightning crackled and millions upon millions of ropes of realities began reappearing, reforming the universes that they once held. 

  
Kihyun opened his eyes, finding himself back in the red lion. He reached out to the others, getting confirmations from them that they were awake and okay. Except Hyungwon. No response from the blue lion. Only silence. Kihyun took in a shuddering breath and began to cry, the realisation that Hyungwon had sacrificed himself for the greater good of the universe, to save it and everyone in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I am so very sorry. 
> 
> Helenium means 'tears'
> 
> Please comment, I would seriously appreciate it. Even if it's yelling at me because I made Hyungwon sacrifice himself (but if you've seen Voltron s8, then you'll Understand). Please leave kudos too, i love u
> 
> Anyway, come yell at me on twt: @kinkywonn !!


End file.
